


To Jealousy and Burning Heart

by chang_flamboyant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Human Tsukishima, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Vampire AU, i just wanna see angy tsukishima, vampire kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: Tsukishima gets deeply jealous on how Kuroo hunting down women for food. One night he couldn’t stand it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	To Jealousy and Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody;  
> My ass while working on my thesis: woohoo what if we make a KuroTsuki vampire drabble

“You should quit doing that.” Kei’s voice broke the silence enveloped the room. Kuroo turned his head upon the comment, furrowed his brow.

“Why?” He bemusedly asked, looping a lazy smile while walking toward the handsome guy sitting on the couch.

“It doesn’t feel right. You’ve been hunting a lot, people would notice.” Kei sighed, putting down the earphone which actually played no music. He lost count on how many times he had brought this matter to the surface.

“Hey,” Kuroo placed his hands on Kei’s shoulders from behind. “They offered themselves, I’m not entirely at fault.” He lowered his head and spoke to Kei’s ears, sending an unwanted shiver to his spine.

“Yeah, but you seduced them first.” He tried to sound calm. The vampire behind him chuckled deeply, his laugh ticked Kei off.

“Sorry babe, guess it’s my nature.”

The human held his building up anger and exasperatedly huffed. Kuroo didn’t even deny it. Kei knew very well it was stupid to get riled over this, to be jealous of a vampire going around sucking people’s blood, moreover tried to rationalize with them. Still, he couldn’t get over this ugly feeling inside, growing tired of Kuroo's excuse. Wouldn’t it be easy for Kuroo to get blood right from the blood bank since he practically worked there?

“Sure, I bet it’s your nature to kiss with them too before sucking these women dry,” He gritted his teeth, containing his jealousy to appear nonchalant, which was unnecessary because Kuroo could see it anyway.

“Kei...” Kuroo’s voice softening, body swiftly moving to sit beside him. “That kiss was one time, okay? She caught me off guard. I never kiss anyone else intentionally like I do with you,” His cold hand touched Kei’s forehead, and as much as Kei hated to admit, it lessened the pent up emotion a bit.

“That’s why I asked you, can you stop? I didn’t want to see it again. You had every resource you needed, but you keep on hunting these women.” There was venom in his sentence, biting and aggressive though he put effort in keeping it low. “What if your hypnosis doesn’t work like what happened with me? What if these women would secretly tell the government about that?” 

Kuroo looked at Kei while caressing his hair. He knew it was pure bullshit, the government talked and all. Kei was just jealous. Kuroo didn’t quite grasp what the human exactly felt, flunked to fathom why they got worked up upon trivial things like hunting food. Woman’s blood tasted sweeter and that was solely the reason why Kuroo couldn’t stop looking for it. Though he had toned down the numbers since he ridiculously fell in love (an emotion he didn’t understand why it could happen to him as an emotionless being) with Kei, he was yet to fully quit.

“Babe, we’ve talked about this. Their blood replenishes my energy twice faster than any other type of blood. And I didn’t kill them unlike how I used to be.” Kuroo grabbed Kei’s hands, enjoying the warmth skin collided with his cold ones. He had changed since he met Kei, from a merciless killer to a decent, probably close to a normal human with norm. “And I know my hypnosis works, okay? You’re an exception.”

Kei bit the inside of his cheek. “May as well you date a woman too so you can suck her blood every damn time. Must be suck dating me since you couldn’t suck mine,” Kei had enough of this. Kuroo told him vampires were prohibited to suck the blood of human with the same sex. Kei didn’t question much about it, being grateful he was safe and no male vampires would ever come to his neck. But his insecurities kicked him on the stomach again, whispering that it was perhaps an excuse, a lie Kuroo used to fool around with other women.

What did Kuroo even see from him? He used to be a nerd, normal college boy that he happened to discover the truth of Kuroo’s kind when the vampire carelessly making out and sank his teeth on the neck of the female librarian. His curiosity was the one that led him to his position now, somehow he ended up dating the immortal creature after Kuroo failed to manipulate his memory a couple of times. Still, there was no benefit Kuroo would gain from this relationship and it had been bugging Kei’s mind whenever he saw his man having fun before savoring a woman.

“Kei.” Kuroo firmly said, and the human stiffened almost immediately. “I told you, it was all for survival. Unlike children or animal’s blood, I didn’t need that much amount when I drank woman’s blood. And I have to stop stealing the blood stock in my place too, they’ve installed a lot of cameras and shit these days.” 

“And there was no other place safer to suck their blood but in my house.”

Kei understood. In fact, he had been listening to the same sentence over and over again. But he also couldn’t stop his heart from getting wrenched and beaten whenever he caught Kuroo brought someone home, hand on her waist and mouth whispering things to her ears.

And he disliked it. He despised it all. Kei even wished he would turn into a woman so he could have Kuroo to himself, offering his blood as a daily meal.

Kei tore his eyes away from Kuroo, pulled away from his touch. “I’ll go back to my house so I wouldn’t see that then. It’s suffocating.” He didn’t mean it to sound like a threat, but it came out as one. 

Kuroo abruptly gripped his wrist. “You know it's dangerous! You’ve associated with me and you’re no longer safe. Step out from my house and all these vampires would jump on you.” 

Kei curled a smile, heavy with sarcasm. “Maybe it’s better to get killed by them rather than stuck in here.” He paused, watching Kuroo’s expression shifted. “I gave up my safety to be with you. I know vampires are _damn_ heartless but all I wish is your head would consider my feelings. In my realm, what you do counts as cheating. And for your information, it disgust me so much.” 

Kuroo didn’t know why a pang sent to him heart upon hearing it. Another emotion he failed to process. His hand reached for the other male. “Kei..”

“Don’t touch me!” He hissed and Kuroo stopped moving his arm.

“I’ve followed what you said. I didn’t get out without you from this house since we started to date. I didn’t associate myself with any suspicious guy you’ve warned me about. I’ve stopped working, I distanced myself from my friends. I did it all for you. What did I get in return? You came back home with all these sluts, _fucking_ make out with them in front of my eyes. It’s been weeks, Kuroo-san. Humans have patience, unlike your kind.”

“Are you seriously trying to start the blame game again? I’ve warned you before we got into a relationship. I told you all about me, about how perilous this situation you stepped into, yet you stayed. I didn’t hide anything, I never lied, and you are the one who accepted me.” Kuroo bit back, voice raising in disbelief and anger.

Kei’s eyes widened in shock. Kuroo looked mad and Kei felt like he just got slapped on the face. He didn’t even realize when the tears barged out his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Kuroo turned panic in the sight.

“ _Fuck_! Kei, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Kuroo pulled him to a hug but Kei resisted. He didn’t want to get comforted, he wanted an explanation, a discussion, with actual decision at the end. He was tired of getting comforted, burying his feelings only for it to reemerge the other day. 

“Kei, please..” Kuroo pledged but Kei strongly refused his touch.

“You used affection to shut down my thoughts. Like an idiot I always let it win over me. But I really, _really_ had enough, Kuroo-san.” 

“Try to understand me too.” Kuroo sighed, forehead formed a crease. “I swear I did it to survive. I really dislike touching anyone else beside you. If there’s an easier way to get blood I would fucking do it, but there’s currently none. Animal blood is easy to get but I need an enormous amount to satisfy my daily need. I think I’ve told you all of this before?” Kuroo halted, his red eyes staring right through Kei, seemed to be worn out.

“Can you see I’ve stopped going to club and mass murder everyone, hmm? Ever since I vowed myself to you, I’ve shifted to a better person, though I’m not really a person to begin with.” His voice was low in the last sentence, like he held himself from laughing at his own joke. “I’m sorry I make you feel like shit, fuck me for taking your feelings lightly.” Kei could sense the tension among them slowly settling down, but Kuroo was yet to address what he hoped he would say.

“I’ll figure out a way, okay? I’ll stop bringing them home if that’s what you want.” 

Was Kei being too selfish here? Kuroo sounded sincere, and it saddened him to realize Kuroo probably had done every existing way to fulfill his need without hurting Kei. 

“That’s not really it.” Kei sobbed, feeling pathetic. He was not the only one sacrificing things. Kuroo gave up on marrying another vampire to be with him. He got outcasted from his family and chose to be with Kei despite the uncertainty the future set for them. The luxury Kuroo used to have before he met Kei disappeared in an instant when his parents found out their son fell for a human. Their financial situation was not great these days, especially when Kei quit working after a vampire almost killed him in the workplace.

“I just don’t like the idea of you touching others. It’s not about them, it’s about me. Me and my insecurity. I kept thinking about things you whispered to them. What if one of them would replace me? What if they make you fall in love? What if-“ Kei sniffed, eyes plummeted down to the tile, unable to continue. Kuroo wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, but he scooted closer, hugging Kei.

“I hate their faces. I hate how pretty and sexy they are. _Dammit!_ I hate smelling their perfumes lingered on you, how they look at you with beastly gaze, how their hands touching you, you _who_ are mine. I hate it..” Kuroo didn’t say anything, letting his man pour his heart out.

“I’m sorry, Kei. I didn’t know they made you feel that way.” Kuroo tightened his embrace, a sense of guilt creeping inside him, but he felt a little giddy hearing Kei’s honesty. 

He forgot how vulnerable Kei could be. Kei was impeccable, the best kind of human he never imagined would spend his life with. While Kuroo was busy fooling around and hunting people in the college for fun, Kei was thriving to get scholarships, elected as the president of Student Association despite hating being in crowd, all while working in three different places to feed himself. And it was Kuroo who fucked his life up after their encounter. 

When his family estranged him, Kei was the one helping him to get a job in the blood bank centre. Kei was the one helping him to change, to a perhaps better person while putting his shoe in danger. It was common in the vampire’s realm that humans who had a relationship with their kind would get hunted, kidnapped, or worse, killed, hence they were never really safe. And even after knowing all these possibilities, Kei didn’t leave him.

Kei was perfect before he met Kuroo. And now the vampire had turned him into a vulnerable, insecure human, that constantly anxious about the only thing he was holding on; Kuroo’s love. Kuroo felt horrible.

“You’re prettier than any of them. Their beauties are not even close to you. I’m sorry, Kei. I’ll stop touching them and all. That’s what you want, babe? “ Kuroo slightly pulled away, seeking Kei's agreement. 

The other male’s mind tangled with thoughts. Kuroo wouldn’t make a promise he didn’t mean to. But it didn't really put him at ease. He blamed his human side for overthinking everything.

Seeing he got silence as a response, Kuroo wiped his tears. “Unlike humans, we didn’t have many emotions. Unlike humans, we didn’t get jealous. Unlike humans, we might be lacking in showing affection. But …” Kuroo stopped to talk, leaning toward Kei until his face was an inch away “...unlike humans, we only fall for one person for the rest of our life.” He finished his words with a kiss. And once again Kei’s doubts dissipated. He closed his eyes in contact, feeling Kuroo’s cold lips on his own.

“I promise I would stop touching them. I’ll go straight sucking them.” Kuroo said as he reluctantly pulled away, curled a smug smile Kei wanted to punch.

“You should, asshole.” Kei laughed before sealing the gap between them, resuming the kiss he missed so bad these past few days.

“You greedy little human, want to monopolize my touch that bad?” Kuroo grinned during their kiss, hand roaming from Kei’s cheek to his arms, down to his back. 

“Your touch is driving me crazy, Tetsurou-san. How can I not want to monopolize it?” Kei nibbled on Kuroo’s lower lip, and the vampire lost his mind, kissing him deeply.

A human and a vampire, their tale might not be as romantic as the people imagining it would be. But they were happy. And that was pretty romantic how they won their daily battles. 

Sure they had a lot of obstacles on their path after the world went against them. But they’d figure out a way to survive, together, inseparably. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What was that


End file.
